


Summer Sweets

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Overload Archives [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: A rainy summer day spent in a bay window.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Overload Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089068





	Summer Sweets

The soft pitter-patter of rain on glass filled the room, the clouded sky casting a soft glow over the saturated hues that adorned it. Siana leaned back against the bookshelf of the bay window, her knees curled to her chest as she absentmindedly nursed a cup of steaming cocoa in her hands. She gazed up at the blanketed, warm grey sky and took a drawn sip of her drink. The sweetness melted at her lips, the bitterness pricked her tongue and the heat pulsed in her throat.  


She settled the cup against her knees and placed a hand on the window beside her, the smooth coolness racing across her fingertips. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants the same shade as the clouds above, her usual kimono styled top replaced with the large, faded, light-blue hoodie that Imperium had given her, and her feet were bare against the cushioned seat, covered instead by an old thin blanket that reached her knees. As she gazed out at the bleak sky in a comfortable memory Siana's bright magenta hair began to stain a brown as dark as the cocoa she was drinking; from the tips of her hair up to the roots.  


The dark oak door of the room creaked open breaking the tranquil air as Renegade stepped inside. Siana looked at him absently as she took another sip of cocoa. He was wearing his normal outfit, a crimson red shirt and loose black trousers, except his belt was devoid of its artillery, his shades were left dangling off of his collar and his jacket was absent from the ensemble. His damaged glass-encased eye was plain to see without the heavily tinted specks and it glistened in the room's dim light, creating a flickering internal rainbow while his other eye rested clearly on Siana. His red tips were vivid against his natural black tone; the smell of a recent dye job wafting in under the pungent chocolate.  


“Thought I'd find you here,” Renegade rumbled softly, amusement glowing in his rough tone as he shut the door gently behind him. He ambled over to the bay window and leaned against the wall where he stood opposite to Siana. Renegade leaned forward to look out the window and his brow furrowed at the rain, “why's it raining?”  


“It just felt right,” Siana murmured distantly, “I don't know why, but it feels right.”  


“It's Jul-oh.”  


“Yeah, but it's a nice change,” Siana smiled softly, her blue eyes shimmering faintly. Renegade chuckled, picked a book off of the shelf at his side and sat down on the bay window. He pulled his legs onto the sill, one extended so his foot brushed Siana's and the other bent so he could prop his book up as he read. The two lapsed into a shrouded silence, enjoying the odd serendipity of a rainy summer's day.


End file.
